Poly(arylene ether)s are a class of plastics known for excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy, as well as high oxygen permeability and oxygen/nitrogen selectivity. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending poly(arylene ether)s with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
Poly(arylene ether)s have been blended with polyamide resins to provide compositions having a wide variety of beneficial properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, impact strength, hydrolytic stability, and dimensional stability. While known blends of poly(arylene ether)s and polyamides are useful for fabricating a wide variety of objects, they are deficient in one or more properties needed for other uses. For example, poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blends cannot simultaneously deliver the stiffness, heat resistance, and fatigue resistance desired for some automotive under-the-hood electrical connectors. There is therefore a need for poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blends exhibiting an improved balance of stiffness, heat resistance, and fatigue resistance.